Spirit nest: short tales for halloween and Día de muertos
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: Colección de one-shots con motivo de las festividades "Día de muertos-halloween", los cuales incluyen las alocadas aventuras de nuestro querido Equipo avatar y el "K-rew" de La leyenda de Korra, con la participación especial-honorífica de lovelywtt.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores... Se preguntarán ¿qué es este proyecto? Verán: hace un tiempo lovelywtt y yo estábamos conversando sobre los pocos fanfics con temas halloween-día de muertos que hay en FF en español, y por ende creímos que sería curioso elaborar una serie de shots con varios autores -no solamente uno, que fueran un montón -, pero al parecer a algunos ya no les dio tiempo. Sin embargo, esperamos que estos shots sencillos sean de su agrado, y que tengan dulces escalofríos.

Atentamente: Alonsina Quijano.

Y bueno, comenzaremos con un shot excelente, elaborado por la ganadora de "Mejor Shot" en los premios Wa Shi Tong de este año, y hace poco hizo su propia Kataang week (cosa que casi no vemos en los fanfics en español). Ella es lovelywtt - y de hecho fue la primera en acabar su oneshot, y por eso se lo agradezco.

* * *

_Hi lovelywtt here! Espero que les guste este capítulo de mi combinación de Halloween con Día de muertos, una nueva tradición para Ciudad República. ¡Bueno ya no les contare más!_

_Feliz Halloween y Día de muertos para todos (: Y gracias a Alosina por incluirme en este proyecto!_

* * *

**Día de los espíritus**

_Aang _

-Bien hijo tienes que contener la bola en el aire y poner tu peso encima en ella para no salir fuera- le digo a Tenzin haciendo un demostración

Mis brazos se mueven comenzando a tomar el aire de mí alrededor, doy un salto conteniendo el aire bajo mis pies y formo rápidamente una patineta de aire.

-Lo ves es fácil- le digo sonriendo

Tenzin parece tener una cara de confusión y derrota.

- Se ve fácil desde aquí, pero es difícil para mi papá-

Le sonrió dándole ánimos

- Con la práctica se volverá más fácil, créeme- le digo descendiendo de ella

Y él me sonríe

Escucho los gritos de Bumi en dirección a nosotros, mi hijo corre por los pasillos del jardín con una carta en la mano derecha agitándola con un poco de brusquedad.

- ¡Papá! Acaba de llegar esta carta del concejo- me dice llegando a nosotros

¿Carta del concejo? Usualmente cuando se tratan de problemas del concejo o de la ciudad una persona llega rápidamente al templo. No una carta. No creo que se traten de problemas.

-Gracias hijo- le sonrió

Y él mira con curiosidad el sobre blanco con el signo de Ciudad República, estoy igual de curioso que él. No deseo que sea una reunión en algún punto fuera de la ciudad, acabo de regresar de un viaje de tres semanas en Ba Sing Se y lo único que deseo es pasar tiempo con mi familia.

Abro el sobré y comienzo a leer su contenido.

_Avatar Aang  
Esta cordialmente invitado a la celebración del día de los espíritus, que se organizará en los jardines del ayuntamiento este viernes. Esta celebración es para agradecer a los espíritus de nuestra ciudad y del mundo por la paz. Y quien mejor que el Avatar se encuentre presente al igual que el Señor del fuego Zuko para dar esta celebración. Por favor siéntase libre en invitar a las personas que desee necesarias. Esperamos su asistencia a este festival.  
Muchas gracias  
Concejo de Ciudad República_

-Creo que hemos sido invitados a una fiesta- les digo a mis hijos

-¡¿una fiesta?!- dice Bumi animado

Asiento.

- Y creo que su tío Zuko estará en la ciudad-

Tenzin alza sus cejas hacia Bumi quien comienza a ponerse nervioso.

- Ya escuchaste Bumi, Honora vendrá- le dice Tenzin cantando su última frase

- ¡No estoy sordo Tenzin ya escuche!- dice Bumi muy a la defensiva

Arqueo la ceja ante lo que se traen estos dos.

-Bueno estoy seguro que ella estará muy feliz de volverte a ver- murmura Tenzin

-¡¿puedes cerrar la boca?!- se queja nuevamente mi hijo ruborizándose

Me río ante su ligera pelea. Estoy seguro que Tenzin simplemente lo dice para molestarlo, ya que ha habido días e incluso semanas que Bumi molesta a Tenzin con la pequeña Lin. No estoy seguro que sienta algo por ella, al igual que sería extraño y difícil para él, ya que estaría saliendo con una Bei Fong, pero si es así lo apoyaría.

-Hay que decirle a su madre de la invitación, estoy seguro que también se alegrara asistir- les digo

Ambos asienten. Caminamos de regreso a la cocina del templo y encontramos a Katara cortando algunos frutos para la cena.

-Hola cariño- la saludo y voy directo a darle un beso

- Qué bueno que están aquí, necesito aquella especia de la alacena- me pide señalando aquellas yerbas en lo alto.

Asiento. Me elevo lentamente con mi aire control y tomo el bote con las plantas.

-¿Mi recompensa?- le digo levantando mis labios.

Katara sonríe dulcemente y me besa, unos dulces labios sabor a fresa de la ensalada. Detrás de nosotros escuchamos unos 'ugh' ante nuestra demostración de amor y tanto mi esposa como yo nos reímos.

-Papá cuéntale la noticia- dice Bumi ansioso

-¿Qué noticia?- pregunta Katara curiosa

-Nos acaban de invitar a un festival de los espíritus- le digo dándole la carta del concejo  
Katara la toma y comienza a leerla mientras que yo llevo el enorme cuenco de ensalada a la mesa.

-¿Agradecimiento de los espíritus?- pregunta curiosa - bueno será un hermoso festival –

-Si tanto Zuko como yo somos invitados principales- le digo

Ella sonríe ante la importancia del festival.

- bueno tenemos mucho que agradecerle a los espíritus- dice mi esposa sentándose en la mesa junto con los demás -¿Dónde está Kya?-

- Esta con los acólitos regando huerto, creo - dice Bumi

-Bueno será mejor ir a buscarla- digo y me levanto de la mesa

Salgo de la cocina hacia el huerto del patio este del templo en busca de mi pequeña. Encuentro a Kya intentando tomar una gran cantidad de agua para regar las plantas pero noto que tiene algo de problema al contenerla. Alzo mis brazos para ayudarla y ella se queda inmóvil ante el agua que comienza a fluir por si sola frente a ella. Se gira hacia la entrada del huerto y me da una sonrisa.

- Creí que era mamá- me dice

-Oye tu padre también es maestro agua- le digo sonriendo

Ella se ríe.

-Bueno mamá tiene un gran control del agua, es como si a ella la siguiera-

Arqueo la ceja y me río levemente

- Bueno dile eso cuando estaba celosa de mi agua control - le digo

Kya parpadea un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Mamá estuvo celosa de tu control con el agua?- me pregunta

- Si, pero no se lo digas... Se encelara nuevamente- le digo con un ligero aire de orgullo - bueno mi pequeña maestra es hora de cenar-

Ambos regresamos a la cocina y tanto mis hijos como mi esposa nos esperan sentados en la mesa.

-¡Papá! ¿Es verdad que enfrentaste a un espíritu en tus viajes?- me pregunta Tenzin asombrado

Katara se tira a carcajadas.

-¿Qué les contaste?- le pregunto a mi esposa quien continúa a risas

-No lo enfrento Tenzin, simplemente hizo su labor de puente entre ambos mundos- me mira atenta a mi reacción - ¿recuerdas a Hei Bai?-

Asiento. Aquel espíritu que atacaba a una pobre aldea, después de eso nos volvimos buenos amigos.

-Como no olvidarlo, me hizo estar en el mundo de los espíritus por casi veinticuatro horas. Al igual que Sokka tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño-

Mis hijos y mi esposa se tiran a carcajadas.

-Oh, pero yo no soy el único que ha visto espíritus- digo posando mi vista en mi esposa- ¿No les has contado de la Dama Pintada?-

-¿La Dama Pintada?- murmura Kya

Katara rueda sus ojos ante la pena. Estoy seguro que recuerda con claridad aquel día que hizo explotar la fábrica.

- Sí, tu madre se hizo pasar por la Dama Pintada para salvar a un pueblo. Es el espíritu de una mujer en los tiempos difíciles-

-Eso no nos lo habías contado mamá- dice Bumi

- No fue gran cosa cariño- le dice mi esposa dulcemente

-¡¿No?!- pregunto asombrado ante su repuesta- destruimos toda una fábrica de la Nación del Fuego-

-Vaya- murmura Kya

-Genial- murmura Bumi

Ahora somos nosotros quien nos carcajeamos de ella. Katara arquea la ceja molesta de las risas pero al final terminan uniéndosenos.

Pasan tres días de preparación en Ciudad República y el festival de los espíritus llega muy rápido. Esta tarde a llegado Zuko a la ciudad junto con un gran número de sirvientes para ayudar con el festival.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea esta celebración?- me pregunta mi esposa mientras me termina de arreglar mi toga- digo, ¿no sería una falta de respeto para los espíritus?-

-No lo creo- digo y me aclaro mi garganta - a ellos les gusta divertirse y que mejor que ver una fiesta en su honor-

Mi esposa me sonríe. Y la beso dulcemente.

- No me beses ahorita así- me pide acercándose más a mí - me harás desear quedarme contigo toda la noche-

Me ruborizo ante su propuesta. Ahora yo también deseo quedarme con ella.

-Tal vez después de que los niños se duerman- le susurro al odio

Ella asiente.

Tanto los niños como nosotros nos subimos a Appa y volamos directo al festival. La música y las luces decoradas hacen excelente ambiente desde el cielo, descendemos justo en el techo del ayuntamiento y los niños salen corriendo emocionados hacia el festival. Estoy a punto de salir corriendo tras de ellos pero en eso Katara me toma de la mano deteniéndome. Y me besa apasionadamente.

-¿Y eso que...?- pregunto ruborizado

- Solo quiero recordarte bien nuestro acuerdo, después del festival- me dice

Sonrió. No pasamos mucho tiempo ya que los niños han salido corriendo y después de unos segundos bajamos al festival.

El lugar se encuentra decorado de armoniosas lámparas, disfraces de espíritus, deliciosa comida y todo lo que se puede imaginar.

-Vaya, creo que esta vez la ciudad se lució- digo sorprendido

-Ya lo creo...- murmura mi esposa

El festival es abierto a todas las personas de Ciudad República, algunos llevan ofrendas para las esculturas que representan los espíritus, otros prueban suerte en los juegos, algunos bailan al compás del cuerno Tsungi. Es increíble.

Un hombre con máscara se acerca a nosotros y comienza a bailar muy gracioso, haciendo que nos tiremos a las carcajadas.

- Muy buena fiesta ¿no?- dice Sokka quitándose la máscara

-¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a bailar así? Es horrible- le dice mi esposa

-Oye... Es un nuevo paso que aprendí- se queja cruzándome de brazo- Como sea, tienen que probar toda la comida del festival, es deliciosa-

-Ya lo creo...- murmuro

- Por cierto ¿han visto a Toph de casualidad?- pregunta girando así alrededor para buscarla - le prometí que probaría la carne típica de la tribu agua-

Hago una mueca de asco.

-Estoy segura que se encuentra al tanto de la seguridad del festival- comenta Katara

Sokka resopla derrotado. Sé que Toph y Sokka son muy unidos, pero desde que Sokka fue nombrado concejal Toph se ha encontrado muchas veces en el ayuntamiento. No estoy seguro si es por cuestión de la ciudad o de ellos, y no me gustaría saber.

-Bueno iré en busca de los pequeños monstruos... Digo de mis sobrinos- se corrige rápidamente

Ruedo mis ojos, bueno son traviesos y más Bumi pero no son monstruos.

-El Señor del Fuego Zuzu está junto con el Concejal Chan- dice apurando hacia la mesa de banquete y se va en busca de nuestros hijos

Entrelazo las manos con mi esposa y ambos vamos directo a saludar a Zuko y Mai, quienes se encuentran en una plática con el Concejal de la Nación de Fuego.

-Y estamos agradecidos de haber sido invitados a esta celebración- escucho decir a Zuko - creo que era momento de regresar a Ciudad República-

- Si ya lo creo- digo detrás de él

Zuko se gira atento a mi voz y sonríe levemente al saber que somos nosotros.

-Punta de flecha, Katara ya era hora de que llegarán- me dice y me abraza

Mai como Katara se saludan para después intercambiar con Zuko y yo con Mai.

-Vaya Katara no has cambiado nada en estos dos años- comenta Zuko

-Ustedes tampoco ¿qué hace el Señor y la Señora del Fuego para no envejecer?- pregunta Katara sonriendo

-Muchos baños de burbujas- comenta Mai

Me río.

Después de los saludos, decidimos dar un paseo por el festival. Encontramos a un hombre vendiendo máscaras como las de Sokka y en eso Zuko se tira a carcajadas tomando una. Una máscara muy parecida a mí.

-No suelo decir esto pero... Soy el Avatar- me imita

Haciendo que Katara e incluso Mai se tiren a carcajadas.

-Muy gracioso- murmuro arqueando la ceja

-Si lo es- dice Zuko quitándose la macara

Observo a un hombre en un puesto de fruta del otro lado de la calle y voy rápido a comprar un tomate. Todos me miran curiosos de mi repentina salida; aplasto el tomate en mis manos y con el jugo dibujó la cicatriz de Zuko en mi ojo izquierdo. Me giro para que aprecien mi obra de arte y Katara se tira a las carcajadas.

-¡HONOR!- grito

Y todas las personas a mí alrededor se giran atentas a mí. Sokka llega con nuestros hijos y solo tarda unos segundos para tirarse a carcajadas.

-¡No por los espíritus! ¡Dos Zuko!- grita aterrado

Haciendo que Zuko ruede sus ojos ante tanta broma, y me tiro a carcajadas.

-¡Derroten al traidor!- grita Bumi corriendo hacia a mí y después Kya junto con Honora.

Kya me lanza un pequeño chorro de agua, mientras que Honora me lanza una cuerda para capturarme y Bumi cae encima de mí. Los tres suben hacia a mí haciéndome caer al suelo y me río ante su captura.

-Les han contado todo ¿verdad?- escucho a Zuko

- Todo- responde Katara

Tanto Bumi, Kya y Honora se suben a mi espalda y noto que falta Tenzin, él se encuentra observando mi captura a un lado de su madre.

-Vamos Tenzin, ven a jugar- lo ánimo

-Ah, creo que yo estoy bien aquí- me dice

-Qué pena que tu hija capturo al Avatar más rápido que tú, flamita- murmura Sokka

Zuko rueda sus ojos.

Una alta música nos hace llamar la atención a todos, Honora me ayuda a quitar las cuerdas de mi cintura al igual que Kya me limpia el rostro con su agua control.

-Muchas gracias chicas- les digo abrazándolas

- De nada tío Aang- me dice Honora y sale corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-Será mejor apurarnos, quiero ver los bailables para los espíritus- dice Sokka cargando de Bumi en sus hombros

Salimos detrás de Sokka quien comienza a correr gracias a las peticiones de mi hijo. El lugar se encuentra algo lleno, una larga mesa ha sido reservada para nosotros justo frente al escenario. Cargo de Tenzin en mis piernas para pueda apreciar los bailables. Grupos diferentes tanto de hombre como de mujeres llegan al escenario representando cada espíritu, desde el espíritu de la Dama Pintada hasta el espíritu de la luna, Yue. Que por un momento pienso terminaría siendo un mal recordatorio para Sokka pero él simplemente sonríe ante la actuación y se limpia una lágrima de felicidad.

Las personas aplauden y gritan de emoción ante la noche más espiritual que ha te ido Ciudad República. Tal vez esta celebración podría quedarse como tradición pero no solo para Ciudad República sino también para el mundo, un día de agradecimiento a los espíritus.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aquí, Alonsina Quijano reportándose. Debería terminar FLY, y me disculpo por dejar colgados a varios sin saber qué ocurrió luego de que Pema y Tenzin se besaron (mega spoiler, ya lo sé). Verán, aquella semana en que iba a finalizar el fanfic, la profesora "mala suerte" nos dejó mucha tarea y nos mandó a preparar varias presentaciones, entonces se me fue el tiempo en ello (y algunos días debo trabajar)._**

**_En fin, prometo acabarlo para diciembre, ya que tentada por lovelywtt entraré a NaNoWriMo en noviembre… Y de momento les dejo con un one-shot acorde a las fechas… debería estar terminando mi tarea. No tengo mucha inspiración ._._**

* * *

_La nuit se couche tard_

_Les fleurs sont encore pâles_

_C' est ta présence qui s' éloigne_

_Comme les petites voiles des bateaux qui font naufrage_

_Mes yeux se sont noyés en larmes_

_"La muerte" – Monsieur Periné. (Les recomiendo que la escuchen)_

**La visita.**

Korra despertó al escuchar un ligero barullo en el comedor; la pequeña de seis años caminó por entre los pasillos, cautelosa de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, pues la maestra Katara podría despertarse en cualquier momento.

Los sonidos entremezclados con la nevisca se escuchaban poco usuales. No se trataba del murmullo mundano de los adultos, ni mucho menos de Naga y sus ruidos nocturnos, no. Había algo más, e incluso ella no estaba muy segura de por qué se encontraba caminando hacia el salón donde la gente se reunía para comer. El brillo titilante de una veladora se dejaba ver desde la ventanilla de la puerta, y al mismo tiempo, se escuchaba a dos adultos conversar amenamente sobre temas diversos, pero las voces se perdían en un eco vacío.

-¡Agua, tierra, fuego, aire! – exclamó uno de ellos.

-¡Eso es trampa! – contestó otro, y poco después se escuchó un pequeño zape.

Korra entreabrió la puerta, y mirando hacia adentro encontró el altar austero que su maestra Katara había dejado para "La visita".

-Creo que alguien nos está viendo – susurró uno de los dos hombres, cuyo peinado consistía en una cola guerrera de la Tribu Agua.

-No temas. Estamos seguros – respondió el otro; un hombre joven, gallardo, cabeza afeitada, de barba negra, tatuajes celestes en forma de flecha.

Korra azotó la puerta, y de inmediato se recargó en ésta. ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? Parecían conocidos, aunque las imágenes en la obscuridad lucían borrosas.

-¿Tienes miedo, pequeña? – preguntó el hombre de los tatuajes materializándose frente a ella de la nada; éste le sonrió ampliamente a la pequeña, quien recibió un susto mayor, el cual le hizo entrar gritando al comedor.

Korra se guareció debajo de la mesa sin entender muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Eran ladrones? ¿Por qué los guardias no se habían despertado? ¿Cómo es que aquel sujeto había pasado de estar adentro a estar frente a ella? Levantó con ambas manitas el mantel de la mesa, divisando a ambos hombres de nueva cuenta.

De repente recordó que sus poderes no eran sólo un accesorio; ella era el avatar. Podía deshacerlos si así lo gustase; de inmediato saltó, y con el puño muy en alto, gritó:

-¡Soy el avatar! ¡Aléjense!

Ambos sujetos se miraron el uno al otro.

-Es muy tierna – sonrió el hombre de cola guerrera.

-Te lo dije, pero no quisiste creerme.

-¡Aléjense, o sufrirán mi furia!

Sin embargo, en cuanto Korra intentó dominar el agua de un vaso que encontró cerca a la ofrenda que Katara había montado, se percató de que ésta no se movía; lo intentó una vez, otra más, y hasta que al fin se rindió.

-¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Qué clase de agua es ésta?

-No es el agua, Korra. Es que todavía estás soñando – respondió el hombre tatuado.

-Yo tampoco puedo controlar el agua, pequeña. Acéptalo, amiga – terció el otro.

-Muy gracioso, Sokka.

-¿Sokka? – preguntó Korra… ¡Claro! Ella los conocía.

-Veo que me conoces, ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió, aún sin comprender completamente lo que ocurría.

-Soy Sokka, guerrero de la Tribu Agua.

-Y yo soy Aang – dijo –, y yo soy un maestro aire.

-Tú eras… tú eras el novio de la maestra Katara…

-Niña lista – susurró Sokka, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

-¿Pero cómo? La maestra Katara me habla de ti todo el tiempo, al igual que el guerrero Sokka que era su hermano. Pero ustedes están…

-¿Muertos? Sí.

-¿Y por qué los veo?

-Yo te puedo explicar, Korra – comentó Aang con voz pacífica, sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas al pequeño altar, en donde se apreciaban las fotos del "chico boomerang", y del esposo de Katara. De alguna manera, Korra sentía un ligero toque de confianza en aquella sonrisa quieta que poseía ése que se llamaba "su vida pasada"; era ella, pero hace muchos años. Ambos intercambiaban miradas muy fijas.

-Tú eres el avatar, y sé que lo sabes.

Korra asintió.

-Por eso puedes vernos, pequeña. Porque el avatar es un gran puente entre el mundo de los humanos y el mundo de los espíritus; sólo tú puedes convivir con los espíritus de la gente que ya no está, o con grandes criaturas de formas fantásticas…

-¿Y los demás no pueden ver todo eso? – dijo, abriendo los ojos ante todo lo que Aang le estaba contando.

-Algunas veces como hoy, pero siempre creen que es algo que no paso. Es como si en ocasiones nosotros…. ¡Sokka! ¡Mastica con la boca cerrada!

El guerrero de la Tribu Agua volteó hacia los dos avatares encogiéndose de hombros.

-No he comido nada en años.

-Ni siquiera los comes, son sólo sus esencias.

-¿Esencias? – cuestionó la niña.

-Su olor. Nosotros ya no podemos comer.

-¡Es lo más cerca que he estado de comer en mucho tiempo! – renegó Sokka, llevándose un trozo diáfano de carne seca (que más bien era su olor).

-¿Y por qué no pueden comer?

-Porque ya no tenemos cuerpo, pequeña.

Korra se quedó pensativa por un momento ante la respuesta… ¿Ya no tenían cuerpo? ¿Qué clase de gente eran ahora? Aang escrutó sus gestos brevemente, y al cabo de un rato, éste preguntó:

-Dime, Korra… ¿Quieres jugar en trineo-pingüino con un viejo avatar?

-¿Qué es trineo-pingüino?

-¿No sabes lo que es? – terció Sokka, alarmado.

-¿Debo?

-Si eres de la Tribu agua del sur, sí, así es.

Sokka se acercó a ambos maestros, y captando la mirada de Aang, los dos leyeron las intenciones del otro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

-Pero no puedo salir. ¿Y si la maestra Katara se entera?

-No se enterará… ¡Vamos!

Aang tomó de la mano a Korra; Sokka estiró los músculos espectrales con un par de movimientos.

-A mi cuenta – dijo Sokka, alzando la mano con un ademán de conteo.

-Una… dos…

Los tres, tomados de las manos, comenzaron a correr hacia la pared que debía salir al patio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Sujétate, Korra!

-¡Tres! – gritó Sokka, y en el acto todos dieron un pequeño salto que habría de causarle un susto mayor al pequeño avatar. Sin embargo, cuando pensó que estaría estrellada contra la pared de madera maciza, encontró que todos se encontraban en el patio de la fortaleza, y allí mismo se hallaba el espíritu de un enorme bisonte volador.

-Appa, tenemos compañía – musitó Aang a su peludo amigo, acariciando su frente con gentileza.

-¿Qué es esto? – al parecer Korra no había visto algo de tales magnitudes en mucho tiempo, contando así a su vida pasada.

-Esto, pequeña, es un bisonte volador. Es mi mejor amigo y se llama Appa… Es mi animal guía. Y dime, ¿Tú tienes mascotas?

-Un perro-oso polar que se llama Naga.

De repente ésta se manifestó, empezando a aullar.

-Tranquila amiga – pidió Korra, estirando la mano para tranquilizar a su oso. Empero, el avatar notó que su mano atravesaba a su mascota.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a Naga?

-No es nada, pequeña. Para mañana ya estarás mejor, y deberías dejar que Naga venga con nosotros.

-¡¿Estás loco, Aang?! – gruñó Sokka.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Los perros-osos polares son los animales más sanguinarios que hay en la tundra. Son enemigos naturales de los cazadores de la Tribu Agua, y quien acababa con uno se consideraba un cazador habilidoso. Todos morían en el intento.

-Sokka, estás asustando a Korra. Además, si ella logró domesticar a un "monstruo" como tú lo llamas, ¿No la hace más increíble?

La niña le sonrió al guerrero, quien pronto se inclinó para acariciar al animal aquél, pero este intentó moderlo.

-¡Te dije que era salvaje!

-Le gusta la carne de foca –añadió Korra.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, y después de ello subieron al lomo de Appa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Los pingüinos, ruidosos por naturaleza, saltaban y no podían cerrar el pico. La presencia involuntaria de dos avatares en un mismo sitio los mantenía alegres pero intranquilos.

-¡Son muchos pingüinos! – gritó con asombro la niña.

-Y son muy pocos en realidad – aseguró Sokka.

-Bien… ¿Y cómo se juega Trineo-pingüino?

Sokka sacó una gran barba falsa de algún lugar desconocido; la acarició en señal de pensamiento, y prosiguió:

-Deberéis de ser apta para montar un pingüino. Pero primero debéis atraparlo, y ése es un antiquísimo y sacro arte.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

Sokka había atrapado unos pescaditos de entre el hielo, dándoselos a Aang posteriormente. En el momento preciso, Aang arrojó uno de ellos hacia Korra:

-¡Atrápalo, pequeña!

En las manos de Korra se hallaba un simple pescado que provocaría que montones de pingüinos comenzasen a acercarse hacia ella.

La niña reía ampliamente.

-Me están haciendo cosquillas.

-¡Atrapa uno!

Acto seguido, la niña le obsequió al animalito aquello que buscaba. De inmediato se vio encima del pingüino.

-Ya lo monté… ¿Qué sigue?

En un movimiento seco, Sokka empujó a la niña por la pendiente que se localizaba justo frente a ellos.

-¡¿Qué haces, Sokka?!

-Sólo le doy "un pequeño impulso" a tu reencarnación.

-¡Pero no debía ser así! ¡Voy tras ella!

-Relájate, Aang. Somos espíritus, y ella lo es por ahora.

-No del todo.

En un raudo movimiento, Aang montó uno de los pingüinos que comenzó a avanzar con suma rapidez. Por mero instinto y al verse solo con un montón de carne andante, Sokka decidió seguir a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, el temor que inicialmente había invadido a la pequeña Korra se había disipado; cada curva, cada montículo diverso con el que su pingüino y a la par de una Naga que se deslizaba sobre su pancita, Korra sintió una ligereza como nunca antes, y con ello, una risa auténtica que no había experimentado a causa de esa clase de peligros absurdos que rara vez le dejaban tener.

-¡Korra! ¡No te va a pasar nada! – Aang se acercaba a ella en su trineo pingüino.

-¡Esto es lo más divertido! – gritó ella, en tanto el animalito aleteaba más y más; Naga la seguía.

De repente, en una curva cerradísima Korra no supo controlar la velocidad, e intentando evadirla sólo se cayó, dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! – exclamó, en tanto que su perro-oso polar se acercaba para olfatearla.

Aang llegó hasta donde estaba, y Sokka se les unió enseguida:

-¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo éste.

-Korra se cayó.

-Se nota que nunca ha montado un trineo-pingüino.

-¡Otra vez! – pidió Korra, causando que sus dos mayores la miraran anonadados.

-Korra, pudiste haberte mat… bien – frenó Aang.

-¿Pude qué?

-No importa. Dime, ¿Por qué no sabías montar un trineo-pingüino? Pensé que tu maestra era Katara.

-Lo es, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Es ese anciano con barba el que no me deja. Debo entrenar todo el día para ser el avatar…

Tanto Sokka como Aang denotaron tristeza con la mirada. ¿Era justo que un niño viviera así?

-Nunca pensé que esto pasaría – susurró, levantando a Korra y sentándola sobre Naga –, y nunca creí que Katara lo permitiera.

-La maestra Katara a veces me deja salir a jugar cuando no está el señor barbón. Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo.

Los dos antiguos héroes de guerra se quedaron meditabundos.

-Ven, Korra. Es hora de ir a casa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Creo que por hoy debemos descansar – pidió Aang, cargando a Korra hasta su cama, en donde su cuerpecito se hallaba hecho bolita.

-Pero no tengo sueñ… - la niña bostezó, y éste se convirtió en dos más.

-Menos mal que no tienes sueño, avatar – dijo Aang, retirándole algunos mechones de cabello de la frente.

-¿Y cuándo te volveré a ver?

-Cuando quieras, Korra. Siempre estoy adentro de ti…

-¿Y si no sé cómo llegar hasta ti?

-Tú sabrás cómo en su momento. Ahora duérmete.

El avatar Aang subió las cobijas de la cama de Korra, y su espíritu entró de nuevo a su cuerpo respectivo. El monje suspiró.

-Recordaste a tus hijos, ¿Cierto? – preguntó Sokka sentado junto a la cama de Katara.

Asintió aquél.

-Está bien. Mira a Katara...

La maestra agua de cabellos nevados comenzaba a experimentar el frío de la edad; éstos pronto se habrían de convertir en una capa de hielo completa, tan prístina y blanca como el polo mismo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y ella sigue siendo hermosa.

-Sé que te extraña, Aang. No tienes idea de cuánta falta le hiciste cuando te fuiste.

El avatar antiguo siguió mirando el rostro cicatrizado de su esposa; posó la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla, y Katara le brindó una sonrisa dormida. Acarició parte de su rostro con el pulgar, y la maestra masculló algunas cosas poco comprensibles.

-Te amo, cariño – susurró Aang besando la frente de su esposa.

-Te amo – respondió ella con suma claridad, aunque no había abierto los ojos.

-¡Ugh! – Sokka se entrometió.

-¡Oye!

-No puedo evitarlo – se encogió de hombros.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la ofrenda del comedor; contaba con un pequeño espejo, unas cuantas veladoras, carne de foca, vegetales cocinados al vapor, tazas de té y algunas fotos de sus años gloriosos. Las admiraron con cierta nostalgia, y al cabo de un rato, Sokka habló:

-Debemos irnos, Aang.

-Pero, ¿y Katara? ¿Y qué pasará con Korra? ¿Y si no logra ser una niña normal? Han hecho con ella lo que…

-Encontrará su camino, no lo dudes. Tú lo hiciste, y ella lo hará.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan espiritual? – preguntó extrañado.

-Soy un espíritu y soy Wan Fuego – contestó, volviendo a sacar su barba postiza.

-¡Sokka!

-Debemos irnos a donde pertenecemos. Ellas estarán bien.

Colocó su mano, sonriendo.

El fuego de la veladora central que se encontraba frente al espejo comenzó a crecer súbitamente, creando un enorme portal con ambos objetos… y los dos grandes héroes entraron en él, dejando atrás el mundo de los mortales; la visita había terminado.


End file.
